Spiritus
by Yuitsu
Summary: -T pour présence de violence- Kyûbi... comment a t'il vécu ? On en parle, certes, mais qui est-il, ce démon renard ? Quelques scènes de vie... Note : Se passe avant le manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Spiritus**

**ou**

**Une scène banale de la vie quotidienne**

**Rated : T**

**Type : sanglant**

**Base : Naruto**

**Note à moi-même : Ne plus avoir des idées comme ça à 6h 54 du matin…**

**

* * *

  
**

Le corps tomba mollement sur le sol, en arrière, le liquide carmin s'écoulant à flots de l'endroit où devait se trouver sa tête.

Un hurlement atroce déchira l'air.

Le cri d'un homme terrifié qui voyait la Mort venir en se délectant de ses trop nombreuses blessures.

La Mort.

Ici, à ce moment là, la Mort avait revêtu l'apparence d'un jeune homme. Ses longs cheveux roux en bataille cascadaient jusque sur ses reins. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de sang, de son haut noir, sans manches, à son pantalon déjà rouge et ses bottes de cuir souple rouge également.

Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Son visage était fin, presque féminin. Sa bouche s'étirait en un large sourire satisfait et gourmand et ses yeux aux iris écarlates et à la pupille féline riaient eux aussi.

Il s'amusait.

Il plongea la main dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'il tenait par le col, lui défonçant les côtes, écorchant un poumon, déchirant le cœur. L'anbu poussa un dernier hurlement qui se finit par un horrible gargouillis. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux révulsés par la douleur passée contemplaient la mort.

Le jeune homme se recula, jeta le corps à terre et soupira.

Il contempla la clairière, jonchée de cadavres déchiquetés, mutilés, en pièces.

L'un d'entre eux, dont les bras avaient été arrachés, la gorge à demi sectionnée, poussa un faible râle.

Le tueur le regarda, un sourcil haussé. Il s'avança d'un pas souple vers le ninja agonisant, plaça son pied sur sa trachée et appuya doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à la broyer totalement.

Le rouquin releva la tête, s'étira, retira son pied du cadavre ensanglanté et commença à s'éloigner, son sourire malsain toujours fixé sur son visage.

-S'attaquer ainsi au Renard céleste à neuf queues… Vous n'aviez vraiment pas peur. Ou alors vous étiez très cons.

* * *

_/tousse/ Hm... Alors, oui... Ce truc est super vieux (l'année dernière) et devait servir de prologue à une fic plus longue que j'ai laissé tomber avant même d'avoir fini le premier chapitre. Mais comme c'est assez indépendant et que je suis une fan de Kyûbi (et que je viens de retrouver ce truc), je le publie..._

_Il y en a deux autres qui suivent, et il n'y en aura probablement pas plus, sauf si tout d'un coup l'inspiration me frappe telle une lumière divine... ou plutôt les flammes des Enfers, n'oublions pas que notre ami Kyûbi est un démon._

_Yuitsu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiritus**

**Bon, on connait la chanson : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis pas Kishimoto, je ne me fait pas de sous et gnagnagnagna.**

**Deuxième tranche de vie de Kyûbi...  
**

**

* * *

**

Les animaux nocturnes se terraient, le sol tremblait, des halètements rauques faisaient vibrer l'air.

Une gigantesque masse rousse se frayait un chemin dans la forêt, écrasant les arbres comme des brins d'herbe. La gueule de l'immense renard et la fourrure de sa gorge dégoulinaient d'un liquide sombre qui avait déjà séché sur ses pattes.

Du sang.

Animaux sauvages et domestiques...

Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards…

Civils, ninjas.

La chasse avait été bonne.

* * *

_Court, n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, l'espérance de vie à moins de cent kilomètres de Kyûbi en chasse ne doit pas être plus longue. _

_Comment ça "y'a aucun rapport"? _

_Yu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Spiritus**

**Tulululu, Naruto il est pas à moi... Lalalala. Quoi ? J'essaie de rendre le disclamer joyeux.**

**Troisième et peut-être dernière tranche de cak... vie de Kyûbi.**

* * *

Kyûbi ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça.

Ploc.

De l'eau ?

Le renard releva la tête, grimaçant en sentant la douleur dans son cou. Mais même ce rictus lui faisait mal. Sa vue, trouble, se fit plus nette et le démon pu identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Une salle obscure, humide. Et une grille.

Une immense porte dans une salle aussi grande que lui, sinon plus.

Un grognement qui se transforma vite en hurlement de rage et de haine s'échappa de sa gueule.

Scellé. Scellé. Scellé. Scellé. Scellé. Scellé.

Malgré sa douleur, il se leva souplement, se tournant et se retournant dans sa cage, maudissant la race humaine.

Maudits. Maudits. Maudits. Maudits. Maudits. Maudits.

Le renard s'interrompit brusquement dans sa litanie.

"Il faut le tuer ! Ce gamin est le démon ! Il faut le tuer !"

Jinchuuriki.

Ils avaient osé.

Un humain. Il avait été enfermé dans le corps d'un vulgaire humain. Un simple gosse.

Il avait tant envie de sortir.

Sortir et tous les tuer.

Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer. Tuer.

"Mon pauvre Naruto, tu n'es pas un démon, comment peuvent-ils considérer un bébé comme tel ?"

Bonne question, hurla, cracha Kyûbi.

Rage. Haine. Colère. Envies destructrices.

Tristesse.

* * *

_La fin ? Peut-être, mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ça, il est possible que je me remette à réfléchir à d'autres passages de l'existence du désormais célèbre démon-renard... Qui sait ? Et vous, lecteurs, qu'en pensez-vous ? (Ou comment demander des reviews sans menacer quelqu'un de mort violente et douloureuse.)_


End file.
